The Last Chance
by nanashimai
Summary: Entah mengapa dia begitu familiar bagi Aichi Sendou. Mengapa dia merasakan perasaan aneh itu? Dan mengapa orang itu melarangnya bermain Vanguard? KaiAi/Kaichi.
1. Chapter 0 - Prologue

**Ohayou/Konnichiwa/Konbanwa! Entah kenapa kamus bahasa inggris dalem otak saya konslet, jadi saya nulis bahasa indonesia sementara owo**

**Btw, maaf, saya jarang nulis pake bahasa Indonesia, jadi masih kaku dan abal owo**

**I don't own Cardfight! Vanguard. Saran dan perbaikan dibutuhkan owo  
**

**Update (05/01/2013) : Makasih buat Ryudou Ai untuk saran dan perbaikannya! XD  
**

* * *

_-Chapter 0 : Prolog-_

_The Last Chance  
_

Sekali lagi, 'dia' melihat anak itu.

Anak itu berjalan seorang diri seperti biasa. Wajahnya yang tertunduk penuh luka-luka seperti biasa. Wajahnya yang manis menunjukkan kesedihan dan kesepian seperti biasa.

Namun 'dia' tidak melakukan apapun.

'Dia' hanya menatapi anak itu hingga anak itu berjalan melewatinya dan menghilang di ujung jalan…

* * *

Seorang anak laki-laki terbangun dari tidurnya yang lelap oleh cahaya matahari yang merembes masuk dari jendelanya yang terbuka. Mata birunya masih berusaha menyesuaikan diri dengan cahaya matahari. Dengan susah payah, dia bangkit dari kasur empuknya yang nyaman begitu mendengar suara teriakan adiknya dari lantai bawah yang menyuruhnya untuk bangun dan bersiap.

Meskipun sudah terbangun sepenuhnya, Aichi Sendou tetap diam, terduduk di sisi kasurnya dan memandang kosong pintu kamarnya sambil bergumam, "Aku… melihat mimpi itu lagi…"

* * *

Hari ini pun berjalan seperti biasa; setiap pagi, dimarahi Emi—adiknya, karena dia terlambat bangun, pergi ke sekolah, belajar, berbicara dengan Morikawa dan Izaki ketika waktu istirahat, lalu belajar lagi. Setiap hari melakukan hal yang sama tanpa putus. Setiap hari seolah berwarna abu-abu di mata Aichi Sendou.

Tanpa sadar, waktu sekolah telah berakhir. Ketika Aichi melihat sekeliling, kelas telah kosong. Bahkan Morikawa dan Izaki sudah pergi dari kelas. Aichi mendesah pelan.

Bahkan oleh kedua sahabatnya, Katsumi Morikawa dan Yuuta Izaki, dia sering dilupakan.

Aichi buru-buru merapikan barang-barangnya dan hendak beranjak pergi, namun ketika dia menoleh ke tempat duduk Izaki yang berada di sebelahnya, dia melihat dua buah tas yang seolah dilupakan oleh pemiliknya.

Pasti tas mereka berdua, pikir Aichi sembari memperhatikan kedua tas yang tergeletak di atas meja Izaki. Memang ini milik mereka, ada beberapa kotak dan bungkus sebuah permainan yang sering Morikawa mainkan. Aichi ingat waktu istirahat tadi, Morikawa sibuk membuka sebuah… hmm, apa namanya tadi? Ah, Aichi tidak ingat, dan dia juga tidak peduli dengan nama permainan kartu yang sering mereka mainkan. Ah, mereka juga bilang akan bermain di sebuah tempat yang bernama… Card Capital, bukan? Mendesah pelan, Aichi mengambil tas Morikawa dan Izaki dan langsung keluar dari kelas yang sudah kosong.

* * *

Aichi membiarkan kakinya berjalan menuju tujuannya, Card Capital. Entah mengapa dia merasa mengenal jalan ini, seolah dia sering berjalan di jalan ini. Mungkin Morikawa dan Izaki pernah membawanya ke Card Capital?

Tidak. Itulah yang dia ingat.

Mengabaikan perasaan anehnya dia hanya terus berjalan.

* * *

"…Ini?"

Aichi memperhatikan sebuah toko yang bertuliskan 'Card Capital' dengan huruf besar. Ah, tempat ini juga terasa begitu familiar. Aichi mendecak keras. Perasaan aneh ini mengganggunya.

Menarik nafas dalam-dalam, Aichi berjalan ke arah pintu, yang otomatis terbuka begitu Aichi mendekati pintunya…

Dalam toko itu begitu ramai. Banyak orang-orang yang berbincang-bincang, bermain, bahkan ada yang sedang berdebat. Aichi mendesah lagi. Dia begitu benci tempat ramai seperti ini.

"Selamat datang di card capital."

Suara seorang perempuan datang dari meja kasir di sebelahnya. Aichi membungkuk sedikit pada perempuan itu sebelum melihat sekeliling ruangan untuk mencari kedua sahabatnya.

Begitu Aichi menemukan kedua sahabatnya, dia langsung menghampiri meja tempat mereka berdua. Andai saja dia tinggal sebentar saja disana, mungkin dia bisa mendengar gumaman perempuan di balik meja kasir tersebut.

Di depan Morikawa, yang sibuk bermain dan Izaki, yang memperhatikan Morikawa dengan tatapan panik, ada dua orang anak SMA yang menggunakan seragam SMA Hitsue. Aichi tidak bisa melihat wajah mereka karena mereka membelakangi Aichi. Yang bisa dia lihat adalah orang yang duduk di hadapan Morikawa memiliki rambut cokelat berantakan, dan yang berdiri disisinya adalah laki-laki dengan rambut pirang.

"…Gancelot, serang Juggernaut Maximum!"

Seruan dari laki-laki berambut cokelat itu menyadarkan Aichi dari lamunannya. Sekali lagi, dia hanya memandangi punggung laki-laki itu.

Sesuatu tidak benar, pikirnya tiba-tiba. Entah kenapa dia merasa mengenali laki-laki ini. Dia terus berusaha mengingat, namun otaknya terus menolak perintahnya. Hari ini seolah semua tidak berjalan benar bagi Aichi.

Aichi membuang jauh-jauh perasaan aneh itu dan langsung memanggil Morikawa dan Izaki. "Morikawa-_kun_, Izaki-_kun_, kalian meninggalkan tas kalian."

Hanya Izaki dan laki-laki berambut pirang yang menoleh ke arahnya. "Ah, Aichi. Maaf kami meninggalkanmu. Morikawa langsung menyeretku kesini." Izaki melewati laki-laki berambut pirang dan mengambil tasnya dan Morikawa sambil tertawa terkekeh. "Maaf merepotkan."

"Nn, tidak apa-apa…" Aichi tersenyum dan menengok ke arah Morikawa. "Morikawa-_kun_ tidak apa-apa?"

"Ah, biarkan saja dia. Itu salahnya sendiri." Laki-laki berambut pirang menjawab sebelum Izaki berbicara. "Aku bingung kenapa laki-laki diam sepertimu mau berbicara dengan pecundang itu."

"A-ah! Jangan bicara begitu tentang Morikawa-kun!"

Dia hanya mengangkat bahunya sambil tertawa pelan, lalu menepuk pundak temannya sambil berkata, "Ayo, Kai. Akan kutunjukkan tempat bertarung lain yang—"

Sebelum dia menyelesaikan kata-katanya, laki-laki yang dipanggil Kai langsung berdiri dan berbalik, mata hijaunya yang tajam memandang wajah Aichi. Tubuh Aichi meregang, entah kenapa jantungnya berdebar, berdebar karena perasaan anehnya makin terasa begitu menatap wajahnya yang tampak sangat familiar.

Kai berbalik, sekali lagi, memunggungi Aichi dan berkata pada Morikawa, "Kau bilang kau akan melakukan apa saja jika aku menang, kan?" Lalu dia berbalik, memandang Aichi dari sudut matanya. "Aku akan membawa anak ini."

Morikawa membulatkan matanya dan menatap Aichi dengan kaget. Bukan hanya Morikawa; Izaki dan laki-laki berambut pirang juga menatapnya dengan tatapan yang sama.

"J-Jangan libatkan Aichi! Ini urusan kita berdua!"

Kai mendesah keras, lalu berjalan sambil menarik lengan Aichi, tidak menghiraukan ucapan Morikawa sebelumnya. Aichi tidak memberikan perlawanan. Dia terus memandangi wajah Kai, masih berusaha untuk mengingat laki-laki ini. Mungkin kah mereka pernah bertemu sebelumnya? Kenapa orang ini begitu familiar?

Kai, yang sepertinya merasa ditatapi sejak tadi, mendesah dan menatap balik Aichi dengan tatapan tajam. "Jangan lihat aku seperti itu."

"E-eh? M-Maaf…"

Begitu Aichi sadar, Kai telah membawanya ke sebuah pertokoan yang memang tidak jauh dari Card Capital. Sejak awal, Aichi memang ingin mengunjungi tempat ini setelah memberikan tas Morikawa dan Izaki. Mungkinkah laki-laki ini bisa membaca pikirannya?

Tidak mungkin. Mungkin hanya kebetulan saja, dia menambahkan dalam hati.

Melihat ekspresi Aichi yang terlihat tidak terlalu tegang, Kai melepaskan genggamannya, masih menatap lurus ke wajah Aichi.

"Apa… kau tertarik dengan Vanguard?"

Pertanyaannya yang tiba-tiba membuat Aichi sedikit terkejut.

"Ah… tidak juga." Aichi menjawab dengan jujur. "Aku sering melihat Morikawa-kun dan Izaki-kun bermain, namun aku tidak pernah mengerti bagaimana cara memainkannya."

Kai menutup matanya dan mengangguk. Raut wajahnya tetap datar, tidak berubah.

"Pertahankanlah." Kai bergumam sambil berbalik.

"E-Eh?"

"Seperti ini lebih baik." Katanya, menekankan perkataannya yang sebelumnya. "Kau tidak perlu mengerti. Kau akan lebih damai seperti ini." Setelah mengatakan itu, dia berjalan pergi.

"A-Ano!" Aichi berseru, "A-Aku Aichi Sendou! Mungkin lain kali kita bisa berbincang lagi…"

Dia tidak berhenti berjalan ataupun berbalik, namun dia menjawab, "…Aku Toshiki Kai."

Aichi tersenyum kecil. Mungkin saja, setelah bertemu dengan Toshiki Kai, hari-hari abu-abunya telah berakhir.

Namun dalam benaknya, dia masih memikirkan pertanyaan yang tidak mampu dia tanyakan pada laki-laki itu.

"_Apakah kita pernah bertemu?"_

"_Mengapa kau tidak ingin aku bermain Vanguard?"_


	2. Chapter I-1 - My Best Friends

**Ohayou/Konnichiwa/Konbanwa! Terima kasih karena sudah nge-review/favorite/follow cerita ini! owo**

**Maaf kalo chapter yang ini agak pendek dan terburu-buru, i tried my best TwT**

**I don't own Cardfight! Vanguard. Saran dan perbaikan sangat dibutuhkan owo**

**Update (14/9/2013) : terima kasih pada Furecchu yang udah nunjukkin typo~ XD  
**

* * *

_-Chapter I-1 : My Best Friends-_

_The Last Chance_

'Dia' melihat seorang laki-laki. Laki-laki itu terbaring diatas tempat tidur. Matanya tertutup, tertidur dengan pulas. Mimpi apa yang sedang dilihat laki-laki yang tengah tertidur ini? Apakah dia sedang melihat mimpi indah sehingga dia tidak ingin terbangun?

'Dia' tidak mengetahui sudah berapa lama 'ia' memandangi sosok tertidur dari laki-laki ini. Yang 'dia' ketahui, laki-laki ini telah tertidur sangat lama.

'Dia' merindukan laki-laki ini. 'Dia' ingin melihat senyum laki-laki ini. 'Dia' menginginkan laki-laki ini.

Kemudian, 'dia' membuat sebuah harapan…

* * *

…chi!"

Mata Aichi terbuka perlahan begitu mendengar panggilan adiknya dari lantai bawah. Dia tidak langsung bangkit dari tempat tidurnya, namun memandang langit-langit kamarnya yang gelap. Seperti kemarin, dia terbangun setelah melihat mimpi aneh.

Namun mimpi kali ini berbeda.

Bahkan perasaan sedihnya tidak menghilang ketika Emi masuk kedalam kamarnya dan menyeretnya keluar dari kamarnya.

* * *

'Dia' berdiri di hadapan seorang laki-laki; laki-laki yang mengenakan baju baja berwarna putih. Di tangannya, dia memegang sebuah pedang yang berwarna putih. Mata hijau tosca laki-laki itu memandang'nya' dengan tatapan kosong, namun 'dia' dapat melihat seberkas kesedihan dan kesepian disana.

_…Bukankah seharusnya kita bertarung bersama?_

Pertanyaan itu tidak pernah terjawab. Laki-laki itu mengangkat pedangnya, kemudian mengayunkannya kearah'nya'.

* * *

Aichi membuka matanya perlahan. Matanya masih berusaha untuk menyesuaikan dengan cahaya dalam ruangan yang terang. Dia berkedip sekali, dua kali, sebelum akhirnya dapat membuka matanya dan kemudian menguap.

Dia berada di ruang yang tidak asing; ruang kelas. Papan putih di depan penuh dengan angka-angka yang tidak ia mengerti. Hamparan meja dan kursi di sekelilingnya sudah kosong, kecuali kursi di depannya yang diduduki oleh seseorang, yang tidak lain adalah sahabatnya, Katsumi Morikawa dan Yuuta Izaki yang berdiri di samping Morikawa.

"…Jarang sekali kau tertidur di tengah pelajaran." Izaki berkata tiba-tiba, memiringkan kepalanya dengan bingung ke arah Aichi. "Apa kau belajar semalaman?"

Morikawa menyeringai lebar sambil tertawa pelan, "Kau tahu, Yuuki-_sensei_ tadi memanggilmu dan langsung marah-marah ketika melihatmu tidur!"

"B-Benarkah?" Yuuki-_sensei_, guru matematika yang terkenal galak dan ditakuti seluruh siswa SMP Hitsue. Wajar saja Aichi takut jika sudah dibenci oleh guru seperti itu, belum lagi nilai matematika Aichi yang tipis berada di atas rata-rata.

"Heheh, dari tadi kau tertidur terus, kau beruntung aku memutuskan untuk maju dan—" Morikawa tidak sempat menyelesaikan kata-katanya, Izaki langsung memukul kepala laki-laki berambut hitam berantakan itu.

"Jangan percaya padanya," Izaki mendesah pelan, lalu menoleh kembali pada Morikawa. "Bukankah ada yang ingin kau katakan pada Aichi?"

Morikawa terlihat kesulitan. Mata abu-abunya yang biasa memancarkan semangat menghilang sementara, sebelum berubah menjadi serius.

"Aichi... Aku… minta maaf soal yang kemarin."

Kemarin. Aichi mengingat tentang laki-laki misterius itu; Toshiki Kai. Segala tentang laki-laki itu tampak misterius bagi Aichi. Mengingat laki-laki itu… membuat Aichi teringat akan perasaan anehnya; perasaan seolah mereka pernah bertemu sebelumnya, sangat dekat, malah. Di satu sisi, dia merasa bahagia bertemu dengan laki-laki berambut cokelat itu, namun di sisi lain, dia merasa kecewa pada dirinya sendiri karena tidak bisa mengingat orang itu.

Tanpa sadar, Aichi menggumamkan nama laki-laki itu, dan terdengar oleh kedua sahabatnya.

"Orang yang misterius." Komentar Izaki. Laki-laki berambut cokelat keriting itu menggigit bibir bawahnya seolah tengah berpikir. Namun akhirnya menyerah dan mengalihkan pembicaraan, "Apa yang kalian bicarakan kemarin?"

"E-Eh?" Aichi mendongak, kemudian melirik Morikawa, yang sepertinya tidak ingin melanjutkan pembicaraan tadi, sebelum menjawab, "Dia menyuruhku untuk tidak bermain Vanguard…"

"HEEE?!" Cahaya kembali ke mata laki-laki berwajah ganas yang sejak tadi murung. Matanya melotot, terkejut. "AKU BARU SAJA INGIN MENGAJAKMU BERMAIN!"

Aichi mengangkat bahunya dengan acuh, kemudian mengumpulkan barang-barangnya dan memasukkan mereka kedalam tas. "Aku harus pulang. Emi pasti marah-marah jika aku pulang terlam—" Tiba-tiba, Morikawa menahan tangan Aichi yang hendak memungut salah satu bukunya.

"Tidak secepat itu! Ayo kita ke Card Capital!"

"E-Eh?! Tidak bisa, Morikawa-kun! Aku harus segera—"

"Izaki! Bantu aku!"

Izaki, yang terlihat tertarik dengan ide Morikawa, mengambil tas Aichi.

"Yosh! Ayo kita pergi ke Card Capital!" Morikawa mengumumkan sambil meninju udara dengan semangat. Sambil tertawa, Morikawa menyeret Aichi yang masih berusaha melepaskan diri, dan Izaki memegangi tas Aichi, berjalan dibelakang mereka.

* * *

Tidak lama kemudian, mereka sudah ada di Card Capital.

Aichi mendesah pelan. Morikawa sedang memilih booster yang tertata rapi di meja kasir sambil menggumamkan sesuatu yang tidak ia mengerti. Izaki berdiri dibelakangnya, seolah berusaha supaya Aichi tidak kabur. Benar-benar keras kepala, kedua sahabatnya ini, batin Aichi sambil memandangi para pemain yang sedang bermain Vanguard di daerah bertarung.

Aichi tidak pernah tertarik dengan Vanguard, maupun permainan kartu yang sering dimainkan oleh laki-laki seusianya. Tidak. Aichi selalu sibuk melarikan diri dari kerasnya dunia luar, melindungi dirinya sendiri dalam kotak sempit buatannya. Namun, setelah ibunya meninggal beberapa tahun yang lalu, kotak itu seolah hancur. Pikirannya makin tidak stabil karena tekanan kesedihan dan kesepian, bahkan dia sempat berusaha membunuh dirinya sendiri, namun, sayangnya, gagal.

Namun semua itu berubah ketika Aichi bertemu Morikawa dan Izaki, 2 tahun lalu.

Laki-laki berambut biru sebahu tersenyum kecil. Morikawa dan Izaki telah menyelamatkannya. Mereka berdua terkenal sebagai seorang preman di sekolah. Saat itu, Aichi menemukan mereka tertidur di atap saat istirahat makan siang. Aichi memutuskan untuk mencoba menyapa mereka. Tentu saja, Morikawa dan Izaki sangat terkejut karena tidak ada orang yang berani menyapa mereka karena wajah seram mereka. Akhirnya Aichi dapat berteman, bahkan bersahabat dengan mereka yang terkenal dengan sebutan, 'Preman SMP Hitsue'.

"Heeei! Aichi! Jangan tersenyum seperti itu!" Morikawa melambaikan tangannya di depan wajah Aichi, menariknya kembali ke kenyataan. "Kau ingin clan yang mana? Kagerou atau Royal Paladin?"

Dahi Aichi mengerut mendengar kata-kata asing tersebut, namun menjawab, "Terserah Morikawa-_kun_ saja. Aku tidak peduli."

"Baiklah! Karena Toshiki Kai menggunakan Royal Paladin, kau pakai Kagerou saja!"

"A-Ah, tunggu, Morika—"

Terdengar suara pintu otomatis terbuka.

Gadis dibelakang meja kasir langsung berbicara dengan nada datar seperti biasa, "Selamat datang di Card Capital." Tanpa melihat siapa yang datang, masih terfokus dengan buku yang ia baca.

Aichi menggigit bibir bawahnya begitu mengetahui siapa yang datang. Memalingkan wajahnya ketika mata hijau tajam itu terarah padanya.

"Yoo! Kami datang lagi—oh! Kau yang kemarin!" Seorang laki-laki berambut pirang melongokkan kepalanya dari belakang laki-laki berambut cokelat yang tengah memandangnya dengan tatapan tajam.

"Toshiki Kai! Kenapa kau datang kesini?!" Morikawa meletakkan beberapa booster yang sedang ia pegang ke meja kasir dan menatap tajam Toshiki Kai.

Kai tidak menghiraukan pertanyaan Morikawa dan menarik tangan Aichi dengan kasar hingga laki-laki berambut biru itu meringis kesakitan. Laki-laki yang jelas lebih kuat dari Aichi dengan mudahnya menyeretnya keluar dari toko.

"K-Kai-_kun_, s-sakit—"

"Kau sudah berjanji padaku."

Kai melepas tangan yang digenggamnya dan langsung berbalik, menatap Aichi dengan amarah yang meluap—bahkan membuat Aichi mundur selangkah karena ketakutan.

Dia tidak pernah bertemu orang ini, tapi kenapa dia terus ikut campur dengan urusan pribadinya? Pikiran itu membuat Aichi kesal. Kesal pada laki-laki dihadapannya ini. Bahkan perasaan kesalnya ini membuatnya agak menyesal.

"Jangan sentuh Vanguard. Kau tidak perlu mengetahui apa-apa tentang permainan ini. Ini hanya permainan. Tidak. Penting." Kai menegaskan dua kata yang ada dibelakang.

"Kalau begitu, biarkan aku bermain Vanguard! Bukankah ini hanya—"

"Jika kau berani menyentuh Vanguard…" Kai mendekatkan wajanya—sangat dekat, terlalu dekat, bahkan hingga Aichi dapat merasakan nafasnya, membuat wajah Aichi agak memanas, "…Aku akan menghancurkanmu hingga kau tidak bisa berdiri lagi."

Tanpa menunggu kata-kata Aichi, Kai langsung berbalik dan berjalan pergi. Aichi memandangi hingga punggung laki-laki itu menjauh, namun debaran jantung Aichi tidak kembali normal juga.

Aichi menggigit bibir bawahnya. Dia merasa kesal pada orang itu; Toshiki Kai, yang sembarangan saja mengganggu urusannya. Dia kesal pada dirinya sendiri karena tidak bisa melawan orang itu.

Dia merasa bingung karena, seberapa kerasnya dia berusaha, dia tidak bisa membenci Toshiki Kai.


	3. Chapter I-2 -Small Talk with the Manager

**Gomen, chapter yang ini juga agak terburu-buru orz**

**Saya biasanya macet setelah chapter 2 orz**

**Also OOC warning dan drama, mungkin angst/tragedy/drama nya mulai keliatan o3o**

**I don't own Cardfight! Vanguard. Saran dan perbaikan dibutuhkan owo**

* * *

_-Chapter I-2 : Small Talk with the Manager-_

_The Last Chance_

"Sudah berapa kali ku katakan kau tidak perlu mengetahui Vanguard?"

Sudah berapa kali? Aichi Sendou juga tidak begitu tahu.

Sudah sekian kali Morikawa dan Izaki mengajak Aichi; mulai dari membujuk hingga memaksa, namun orang yang selalu menghalau usaha mereka selalu sama, Toshiki Kai.

Dan itulah yang selalu Kai katakan setelah menyeret Aichi keluar dari toko. Dia akan membawanya ke tengah pertokoan, mengancam Aichi, lalu pergi begitu saja. Kemudian Morikawa dan Izaki akan menjemputnya dan mengantarnya pulang.

"Cih, dasar orang aneh." Cetus Morikawa sambil memandang marah langit sore yang kemerahan. "Berani sekali dia membatasi hak Aichi seperti ini."

"Sepertinya dia punya alasan tertentu..." Aichi membisik pelan. Dia bisa merasakannya; Mata Kai yang selalu kosong berubah menjadi amarah yang meluap ketika melihat Aichi mendekati Vanguard. Dan entah mengapa, Aichi tidak merasa marah kepada Kai.

Aichi ingin mengetahui tentang Kai.

Mengapa dia bersikap seperti itu padanya?

Mendesah pelan, Aichi memandang langit sore yang mulai gelap.

* * *

"Aichi, akhir-akhir ini kau selalu pulang terlambat."

Pagi itu, seorang gadis berambut jingga cerah memberanikan dirinya untuk bertanya pada Aichi. Gadis itu,yang tidak lain adalah Emi Sendou—adik Aichi. Meskipun tidak terlalu terlihat, dia sangat khawatir akan keselamatan kakaknya yang terlihat lemah dan tidak mampu melakukan apa-apa.

"Mm... Ada tugas sekolah..." Aichi tertawa pelan, dia mengambil roti panggang yang disediakan Emi dan mengolesinya dengan mentega. "Aku akan pulang sebelum makan malam kok."

Aichi tidak pandai, dan tidak suka berbohong, terutama kepada adiknya. Namun Aichi sendiri tahu kalau Emi bisa melihat kebohongannya.

Namun Emi hanya mendesah dan menggeleng pelan, memutuskan untuk membiarkan Aichi dengan kebohongannya. "Lain kali beri tahu aku jika kau akan pulang telat."

Dari sudut matanya, Emi melihat Aichi mengangguk pelan sambil mengunyah rotinya.

* * *

Hari ini tidak seperti biasa—setidaknya bagi Aichi, karena Morikawa dan Izaki tidak hadir.

Aichi mendesah. Meskipun mereka memiliki julukan 'Preman SMP Hitsue', mereka tidak pernah membolos, walau mereka sering datang terlambat dan tidak pernah memperhatikan kelas.

Aichi merasakan perasaan yang sudah lama ia lupakan sejak bertemu kedua sahabatnya itu; perasaan kesepian dan seolah terkurung dalam kotak sempit buatannya sendiri.

"Mungkin mereka ada di Card Capital..." Laki-laki berambut biru itu meyakinkan dirinya sendiri sambil menggeleng, seolah berusaha untuk menghilangkan rasa kesepian dan perasaan tidak enak yang sejak tadi ia rasakan. Dia membereskan barang-barangnya dengan terburu-buru dan bergegas meninggalkan kelas.

* * *

Entah mengapa jalan menuju Card Capital begitu sepi.

Firasat buruk Aichi semakin menjadi-jadi. Dia ingin segera bertemu dengan dua sahabatnya, berbincang sedikit, bahkan jika dimarahi Toshiki Kai akan lebih baik daripada keheningan ini.

Aichi menggelengkan kepalanya untuk menghilangkan perasaan tidak enak itu, kemudian mempercepat langkahnya menuju Card Capital.

* * *

"Permisi..." Begitu Aichi memasuki Card Capital, Aichi tidak merasakan keramaian yang familiar, tetapi hanya ada keheningan dan kegelapan yang membuat Aichi seolah tidak bisa bernafas.

"Aichi-_kun_, selamat datang."

Aichi memfokuskan pandangannya, masih berusaha mencari sosok yang memanggilnya. Seorang laki-laki berambut hijau berjalan dari kegelapan. Dia mengenakan kemeja putih dan celemek biru cerah yang sama seperti gadis di belakang meja kasir. Di tangannya, dia menggendong seekor kucing hitam kecil bermata biru yang terus menatapnya tajam.

"Um... Kau...?"

"Shin Nitta, manajer Card Capital. Ini pertama kali kita bertemu seperti ini, bukan?" Sang manajer, yang matanya tidak bisa dibaca oleh Aichi karena tertutup oleh kacamata, tersenyum. Namun senyumnya entah mengapa membuat Aichi tergidik ngeri.

Ada yang salah.

Lari. Lari. Lari. Lari. Pergi dari tempat ini. Batinnya terus berteriak, namun dia tidak bisa menggerakkan satupun ototnya.

"Kau mencari teman-temanmu, bukan? Kau tidak akan menemukan mereka." Sang manajer tersenyum lagi, membuat Aichi agak ketakutan karena dia baru saja mengatakan sesuatu yang menakutkan sambil tersenyum. "Hei, Aichi-kun, tahukah kau dunia ini memiliki sebuah rahasia?"

"U-Un... Aku... Pernah mendengar hal itu di anime yang baru keluar akhir-akhir ini..." Aichi terkekeh.

"Fufu, kebetulan sekali, Misaki menyukai anime itu." dia tertawa. "...Suatu saat, dunia ini akan hancur. ...Dan kau tidak akan bisa melakukan apapun."

"E-eh...?" Semua yang dikatakan orang ini tidak masuk akal. Tidak, Aichi tahu dia mengetahui apa maksud orang ini. Dia ingin membantah kata-kata orang itu, namun tidak ada sepatah katapun yang keluar dari mulutnya.

Shin Nitta menyeringai; berbeda dengan senyum manis sebelumnya, namun seringai seolah dia telah menemukan hal yang menarik. Perlahan, Shin berjalan mendekati Aichi, yang hanya bisa menutup matanya dengan ketakutan...

"Cukup."

Ketika seseorang meletakkan tangannya di bahu Aichi, seolah ikatan yang mengikat Aichi menghilang.

Orang itu tidak lain adalah Toshiki Kai.

"Ah, Kai, selamat datang." Seringai Shin masih belum menghilang, namun dia tidak memperhatikan Aichi. "Bukankah suatu kebetulan kita bertiga ada di tempat ini?"

Aichi mendongak, berusaha melihat perubahan ekspresi Kai, namun tatapannya tetap kosong seperti biasa.

"Aku tidak mengerti apa yang kau katakan." Kai menggenggam tangan Aichi dan menarik Aichi keluar dari Card Capital.

Namun entah mengapa, Aichi dapat mendengar bisikan Shin untuknya...

"...Tunggulah, Aichi Sendou. Aku akan menghancurkanmu."

* * *

Kai membawa Aichi ke sebuah taman;taman yang tidak asing bagi Aichi. Aichi selalu melewati tempat ini ketika masih SD. Dia selalu singgah ketika ingin sendirian sambil memperhatikan anak seumurnya bermain bersama.

Tetapi kali ini berbeda, Aichi bersama dengan Kai, orang yang tidak dia kenal. Hanya diam sambil menatap anak-anak bermain.

Aichi menarik nafas dalam-dalam, lalu memberanikan dirinya dan bertanya, "...Kai-kun, mengapa kau melakukan ini?"

"...Hm?"

"...Kenapa... Kau melarangku bermain Vanguard?"

Kai menatapnya dengan tatapan kosong, lalu mendongak menatap langit. "...Aku mengenal seseorang. Orang itu menderita karena permainan ini. Aneh, bukan? Menderita karena sebuah permainan."

Aichi agak kaget begitu melihat sedikit kesedihan muncul di mata hijaunya yang masih menatap langit.

"Orang itu... Seperti apa dia?"

Senyum kecil muncul di wajah Kai. "...Orang itu... bisa membuatku merasakan perasaan yang kulupakan sejak lama."

Ah.

Aichi tidak mampu melihat wajah Kai. Wajah itu, wajah kesepian namun bahagia dari lubuk hati itu, Aichi tidak ingin melihatnya.

Aichi merasakan laki-laki berambut cokelat berantakan itu berdiri dari sisinya.

"Besok jangan datang ke Card Capital." Kai berkata dengan nada datarnya seperti biasa, dingin dan tidak berperasaan. Kemudian, Kai berjalan menjauh dari tempat duduk mereka.

Aichi hanya memperhatikan punggung Kai menjauh. Benar, seharusnya seperti ini, bukan? Dia tidak perlu merasakan hal lain. Dia dan Kai hanya orang yang tidak tahu satu sama lain.

Kai juga pasti begitu. Aichi tersenyum kecil; senyum penuh kesedihan.

Kai... melihatnya sebagai pengganti 'orang spesial'nya.


	4. Chapter I-3 - Illusions

_-Chapter I-3 : Illusions-_

_The Last Chance_

_Saat mereka tersadar, mereka berada di ruang yang gelap gulita. Mereka tidak dapat merasakan maupun mengatakan apapun, kecuali perasaan takut dan was-was yang berlebihan._

_Kemudian mereka melihat makhluk itu. Tubuhnya tidak terlihat, namun mereka dapat mengetahui makhluk itu sangat besar. Mata ungunya menatap mereka dengan lapar._

_Di depat makhluk itu, mereka melihat seorang laki-laki. Mereka mengetahui siapa laki-laki itu. Mereka ingin mencerca orang itu, namun perasaan takut membuat mereka menahan caci maki mereka._

_Mereka tahu orang itu dapat membunuh mereka kapan saja._

_Dengan sebuah jentikan jari dari laki-laki itu, makhluk raksasa itu menerjang ke arah mereka—_

* * *

Tatapan Aichi tidak terfokus pada pelajaran, melainkan kepada langit biru yang cerah di luar jendela.

Ada sesuatu yang mengganggunya, namun dia sendiri tidak dapat mengerti apa yang terasa mengganjal. Dia merasakan perasaan aneh ini sejak kemarin, setelah berbincang dengan Toshiki Kai. Setiap kali wajah tulus orang itu muncul di benaknya, hatinya seolah tergores oleh silet yang tajam...

Sekali lagi, desahan keluar dari mulutnya. Sudah berapa kali dia mendesah sejak pagi? Dia juga tidak tahu. Dia tidak menghitung lagi.

Laki-laki itu—Toshiki Kai, telah membuat hidupnya kacau balau. Sejak dia bertemu dengan orang itu, perasaannya makin tidak menentu, bahkan membuat dia terlupa akan kedua sahabatnya—

"Morikawa-_kun_ dan Izaki-_kun_..." Aichi menggumam kemudian melirik kursi kedua temannya dibelakang dan mendesah bahagia. Mereka berdua ada di kursi masing-masing. Izaki masih berusaha untuk menahan kantuknya sementara Morikawa sudah tertidur pulas.

Sejak pagi, Aichi sudah khawatir karena mereka berdua belum datang. Namun perasaan paniknya menguap begitu saja saat mereka berdua datang di saat bel selesai istirahat berbunyi. Dan saat dia hendak menyapa dua orang itu, guru yang mengajar langsung memasuki kelas.

Aichi melirik jam dinding yang berada di dekat papan tulis. Waktu pelajaran akan berakhir sebentar lagi. Sambil menggaruk kepalanya yang dihiasi rambut biru pendek, Aichi berusaha keras untuk tetap bangun supaya bisa langsung bicara dengan mereka saat pulang sekolah.

* * *

Ketika bel berbunyi, Aichi buru-buru membereskan barang-barangnya dan memasukkannya ke dalam tasnya. Dia melirik ke belakang, tentu saja mereka meninggalkan dia dan tengah berjalan ke pintu keluar. Mereka memang enggan menunggu Aichi walaupun mereka teman dekat, jadi seperti ini normal bagi Aichi.

"Morikawa-_kun_! Izaki-_kun_!"

Kedua laki-laki itu menengok, memandang Aichi yang tengah berlari pelan ke arah mereka dengan tatapan bingung.

"Apa kalian akan pergi ke Card Capital hari ini?"

"Ya..." Izaki mengiyakan, masih menatap Aichi dengan tatapan aneh. "Ada perlu apa?"

"Bolehkah aku ikut? Aku ingin melihat dan belajar cara bermain Vanguard dengan kalian!" Aichi tahu kalau dia mengabaikan kata-kata Toshiki Kai, namun sekarang orang itu tidak penting. Yang penting sekarang adalah, dia ingin bersama dengan kedua sahabatnya. Dia ingin menceritakan kejadian aneh kemarin, dan mungkin bisa melupakan tentang Toshiki Kai maupun perasaan anehnya—

Namun semua berubah saat Aichi mendengar bisikan Morikawa kepada Izaki,

"Siapa anak ini?"

"Entahlah. Kalau tidak salah, dia Sendou yang pendiam itu kan?"

"Tidak tahu. Ada urusan apa orang ini dengan kita?"

Aichi tidak mendengar percakapan mereka lebih jauh. Dan saat dia tersadar, dia tengah berlari. Laki-laki berambut biru pendek itu menggigit bibir bawahnya, berusaha menahan air mata yang sudah menggantung di mata birunya.

* * *

Aichi tidak berlari menuju Card Capital. Bukan karena Toshiki Kai memperingatkannya maupun manajer yang aneh itu. Dia tidak ingin bertemu dengan kedua sahabat—bukan, mereka bukan sahabatnya lagi sekarang, bukan? Sekarang mereka hanya orang asing bagi Aichi Sendou.

Dia berlari ke taman itu dan duduk di pinggir danau, memandangi pantulan wajah sedihnya di permukaan air yang tenang.

Bagaimana dengan dia sekarang? Kehilangan orang yang dia sebut sahabat, dia merasa seolah kembali ke saat itu, dimana dia tidak memiliki apapun...

'Aichi! Kau terluka lagi! apa kau tidak apa-apa?'

Sayup-sayup Aichi mendengar suara yang tidak asing. Saat dia mendongak, dia melihat seorang wanita berambut biru yang diikat rapi. Mata biru wanita itu menyambutnya dengan tatapan hangat, kehangatan yang telah lama ia lupakan...

"Ibu...?"

Otomatis tangan Aichi berusaha menggapai wanita itu, namun seolah wanita itu menolaknya dan terus menjauh...

Aichi terus berteriak, memanggil, dan menggapai. Namun wanita itu tidak berhenti dan terus menjauh—

"AWAS!"

Saat Aichi tersadar, seseorang telah menahan tangannya. Pemandangan hijau dari taman disekitarnya kembali ke pandangan Aichi. Dia merasakan tangan menggenggam erat bahunya dari belakang. Aichi menengok ke belakang, kemudian mata birunya bertemu dengan mata hijau tajam yang tidak asing lagi.

"...Kai-_kun_?" Aichi menggumam pelan, kemudian tersenyum kecil. "Apa yang sedang kau lakukan disini?"

"Harusnya aku yang bertanya begitu!" Kai menggeram, membuat Aichi mendelik ketakutan. Seolah dapat merasakan ketakutan Aichi, Kai berdeham pelan dan melepas genggaman di bahu laki-laki kecil itu. "...Apa yang kau lakukan?"

Aichi membuka mulutnya untuk bicara, namun tiba-tiba Kai menggenggam tangannya dan menariknya.

Kebingungan, Aichi menatap Kai yang kini membelakanginya dengan tatapan panik. "K-Kita mau kemana?"

Kai tidak menjawab. Dia hanya terus menarik Aichi ke suatu tempat. Seperti biasa, Aichi tidak menarik diri dari Kai. Mungkin, dia menerima kehangatan dari genggaman tangan Kai...

* * *

Laki-laki berambut cokelat itu membawa Aichi ke sebuah restoran keluarga kecil di tengah pertokoan. Aichi tidak begitu mengenal tempat itu, namun dilihat dari sang pelayan yang langsung mengenal Kai ketika mereka masuk, sepertinya Kai sering makan di tempat ini.

Kai menariknya dengan lembut ke kursi di paling pojok yang kosong. Mereka langsung duduk dan Kai memerintahkan Aichi untuk memesan sesuatu. Awalnya Aichi menolak, namun karena paksaan Kai, akhirnya dia memesan sebuah jus. Pelayan yang menyambut mereka di pintu depan, yang sepertinya sudah kenal dengan Kai, langsung mencatat pesanan mereka dan pergi.

"...Baiklah." Kai mendesah pelan, membuat Aichi mendongak agak kaget. Tidak biasanya Kai memulai pembicaraan seperti ini. "Katakan padaku apa yang membuatmu kesulitan."

"A-Aku tidak ingin menyusahkan Kai-_kun_ lebih dari ini." Laki-laki berambut biru itu langsung menggoyangkan tangannya.

"Aku tidak keberatan." Mata hijau Kai menatap langsung ke mata biru Aichi. Aichi merasa dirinya seolah tertarik oleh warna hijau itu...

Aichi baru sadar kalau dia sedang menatapi Kai ketika seorang pelayan meletakkan pesanan mereka berdua di meja mereka. Aichi buru-buru menengok ke arah lain dengan wajah merah.

Dia mendengar desahan Kai di hadapannya, namun dia tidak mengatakan apapun.

Aichi mulai merasa tidak enak dengan keheningan di antara mereka. Aichi mengerti kalau Kai... berusaha menolongnya, mungkin? Tapi Aichi tidak mengenal baik orang ini. Walaupun begitu...

"...Bisakah kau... menjaga rahasia, Kai-_kun_?"

"Tentu."

Jawaban singkat Kai membuat Aichi merasa lebih tenang. Aichi langsung menatap lurus wajah Kai. Dia dapat melihat wajah sedihnya dari mata Kai, namun ketika bercerita, dia dapat menjaga ketenangan suaranya.

Sejak kecil, aku selalu menjadi sasaran para bully. Aku tidak berpikir mereka jahat, mereka hanya... tidak tahu, mungkin bingung? Saat itu aku masih kecil, aku tidak mengerti mengapa mereka melakukan hal itu padaku. Walaupun begitu, aku... tetap berusaha bertahan. Aku, yang tidak mempunyai tujuan hidup, bertahan demi ibuku.

Ibuku, walaupun tidak begitu terlihat, selalu merasa sedih ketika aku pulang dengan luka baru setiap hari. Aku selalu berbohong padanya kalau aku hanya terjatuh saat bermain, dan ibuku selalu berkata dia percaya. Namun aku tahu, ibuku tahu kalau aku berbohong, walaupun dia tidak pernah menanyakannya.

Aku terus bertahan. Bertahan demi ibuku yang lebih menderita daripada aku.

Namun hari-hari itu pun tidak bertahan lama.

Sejak adikku, Emi, lahir, kondisi tubuh ibuku berubah menjadi buruk. Walaupun begitu, dia tetap memaksakan diri untuk mengurus kami yang masih kecil. Kemudian hari itu datang. Saat itu, aku masih kelas 6 SD, dan Emi baru memasuki TK... Ibuku meninggal.

Aku tidak ingat apa yang terjadi, namun ayahku, yang pulang dari pekerjaannya di luar kota ketika mendengar ibuku meninggal, mengatakan kalau aku tidak sadarkan diri selama seminggu. Saat itu aku sadar, aku telah kehilangan tujuan hidupku.

Aku terus menahan semua perlakuan buruk teman-temanku seorang diri. Aku tidak bisa menumpahkannya pada Emi yang masih kecil. Aku juga tidak bisa bercerita pada ayahku karena dia tidak pernah di rumah. Seorang diri, aku terus menghadapi dunia ini.

Saat aku memasuki SMP... Aku... tidak bisa menahannya lagi.

Yang terdengar di telingaku hanya ejekan teman-temanku. Sambil aku menaiki tangga menuju ke atap, suara mereka terus terngiang di kepalaku.

Bahkan hingga angin sejuk di atap menerpa wajahku, suara mereka terus terdengar.

Aku terus berjalan. Kemana? Ke tempat ibuku menungguku. Ke tempat suara mereka tidak sampai ke telingaku.

Saat itulah, aku bertemu mereka.

Mereka tengah tertidur di atap. Awalnya aku tidak ingin bicara dengan mereka dan hanya ingin mengakhiri hidupku. Namun... siratan kesepian di wajah mereka, membuatku teringat dengan diriku sendiri. Akhirnya aku... memberanikan diri untuk bicara dengan mereka. Sejak saat itu, aku terus bersama mereka, yang terkenal dengan sebutan 'Preman SMA Hitsue'. Walaupun mereka memiliki julukan seperti itu... mereka adalah orang yang baik. Mereka; Izaki-_kun_ dan Morikawa-_kun_, telah menolongku. Mereka menghentikanku sebelum aku melompat dari atap sekolah.

"...Lucu sekali, bukan...?" Aichi mengakhiri ceritanya dengan senyum lebar, walaupun air matanya mengalir deras di pipinya. "...Mungkin selama ini mereka tidak menganggapku teman mereka. Ini hanya mimpi."

_Aku tidak pernah mempunyai teman kan, Kai-kun...?_ Kata-kata itu tidak sanggup keluar dari bibir Aichi.

Kai... hanya diam. Dia memperhatikan Aichi menangis, kemudian meletakkan sebuah tangan di rambut biru Aichi dan mengelusnya perlahan.

"Semua akan baik-baik saja." Suara Kai terdengar berat, namun ketika dia mengucapkan itu, seolah... Aichi merasa semua akan baik-baik saja, seperti kata-kata Kai.

Aichi hanya mengangguk pelan, membiarkan Kai mengelus rambutnya dengan lembut.

* * *

**Osu! Nanashimai is back! #ditendang**

**gomen, saya makin sibuk gara-gara rl makin sibuk ;; #sepikmainelswordmulunih**

**sebenarnya chapter ini udah setengah jadi setelah saya nge-publish chapter sebelumnya, cuma baru diselesain sekarang. Gomen kalau cara nulis saya agak beda, mungkin karena saya kebanyakan baca HS DxD #plak**

**Endingnya nge-gantung kah? Saya lagi gak ada ide buat ending, jadi di bikin begini dulu orz chapter berikutnya... akan diusahakan di update uwu**

**btw, Chapter I bentar lagi selesai loh~ mungkin sampai I-5? rencananya sih mau bikin V Chapter, mungkin bakal disingkat sebisa mungkin ;;**

**I don't own Cardfight! Vanguard! saran dan perbaikan di butuhkan uwu**


End file.
